Love Beyond Time: Lusty Spark
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: A standalone story in the Love Beyond Time series. When Ivy and Taki want to let sparks of passion fly, they relish the inferno of passion that ensues. Co-written by Kamen Rider Omega and Major Mike Powell III.


**Love Beyond Time: Lusty Spark **

**By Kamen Rider Omega and Major Mike Powell III**

**Warning: Futanari and Lesbianism ahead. If you do not like these sorts of stories, read at your own risk from here on out.**

**The authors of this story wish to say that they do not own the characters within or claim such ownership from the proper owners in any way, shape or form.**

**X X X**

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, after a long day at school, sat down on the couch with a veritable "thunk".

She was _so_ tired, it had to be a "thunk". She sat there, head leaning back, arms against the back of the couch, taking a moment to rest.

In walked her beloved, Taki Sakurai, back from getting groceries. She saw her lover, slumped on the couch, looking dead-tired.

"Tadaima!"

Ivy weakly responded. "Okaeri nasai."

"How was school?"

"A bit dull, and the professor seems to be under the impression that the English were all wonderful people until Queen Elizabeth the First passed, may her soul be at peace."

Taki felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head.

"I take it you disagreed a tiny bit?"

"Well, not out loud..." Ivy said, raking her hand through her loose, short silver-blonde hair. She brushed some locks away from over her eye.

Taki, prompt as per usual, had already finished putting away the groceries, coming back into the 'living room' of their shared house.

Well, they called it a "house". Many would have been content to call it an apartment, albeit an apartment not connected to any other buildings, but still an apartment.

They had decided to take their schooling to the United States for this venture in learning, and also, to get a change of scenery.

Ivy, still possessing a good deal of a fortune, held plenty of estate in England, but she wanted a different perspective.

"Nobody said that it would be so dull sometimes. Reincarnation, I mean," she said off-handedly.

"Well, it's not like everyone else retains everything they learn through multiple lifetimes," Taki said, stretching her arms above her head, lacing the fingers together.

Ivy lifted her head from the couch and took in the view that Taki unknowingly provided.

She was lifting her shirt up to expose her trim stomach and the very top of her waist and hips, the denim shorts she wore clinging to her pert bottom quite nicely, if Ivy said so herself. The sight of her raven-haired lover never failed to stir up the inevitable flood of unabashed devotion she felt for the former kunoichi.

Taki looked over to Ivy and saw that smoldering look in her piercing eyes, letting loose a smile that spelled t-r-o-u-b-l-e with every possible meaning of the word.

Taki didn't walk over to her love; she strutted over to Ivy, making it a feast for her wife's eyes.

The sway of her hips, the subtle bounce of her breasts under her shirt, the way her lips pursed just so…it was making Ivy's already tight, long leg jeans even tighter.

Ivy let Taki do as she wished, straddling her wife's hips, her knees on either side.

She looked up at the chocolate-brown eyes she loved so dear, Taki looking down into sapphire blue and loving how the light made them sparkle just right.

Taki pulled herself closer to Ivy, coming to rest her denim-and-panty-covered core directly over the slowly swelling lump in her wife's pants.

"Mhhh…Ivy-chan no ecchi~" She said with a purr, grinding into that bulge ever-so-slow and diligently, Ivy responding by reaching her immaculately manicured hands up to Taki's peach-shaped ass, giving said behind a firm but loving squeeze on both luscious cheeks.

"How would Mrs. Valentine like to fuck her little waifu?" Taki said with a giggle, being both cutesy and vulgar at once. Ivy found it as adorable as it was arousing.

"Long, rough and very, very thoroughly~" She said in a husky, almost growling rumble.

Finally taking full control, Ivy stood up suddenly, Taki instinctively wrapping her legs around Ivy's hips to hold her up, along with her arms around Ivy's neck.

In the rush to hold on, Taki had pressed her generous bosom into her wife's own, spectacular bust, mashing both pairs of succulent breasts together. Even through the fabric of their tops, the two could feel that sweet pressure; the soft, slightly-yielding but firm flesh being pressed together in the perfect way.

Taki also felt something else…

"Teehehe, no bra today? I-v-y-chan? ~" she said in that cutesy voice again, making the already-horny British futa almost gasp as she felt her crotch seam creak.

"Why bother? It's not like they would conceal anything anyway," Ivy said in a flat, serious manner, before smiling wide and leaning her head in close. "Besides, I do _so_ enjoy showing off how beautiful I look…knowing full-well that everyone who lusts after my body will _never_ get a single, solitary taste…while you, my beloved, have earned that privilege exclusively."

Taki blushed for a moment, before feeling a certain _something_ press into her down below.

"How you can be that sincere and cheesy while poking me with your boner is anyone's guess, koishi~" Taki said with a musical giggle to her voice.

Ivy, at that point, whispered…"Sod it!" and proceeded to undo the clasp of her pants, letting the offending material fall to the ground, Taki maintaining a solid grip the whole time so as not to fall. Stepping first out of one leg, then the other, it barely registered anything resembling a surprise when Taki noticed that Ivy had also gone commando down below as well.

"Ecchi Ivy-chan is ecchi~" She said with another giggle, before being suddenly silenced via a heated French kiss from her love. All the while as they kissed, Ivy's hard length bobbed and pulsed between their bodies.

Taki let her legs go limp and dangle down long enough for Ivy to undo the clasp on her shorts and slide them down and off her legs, along with the lacy black thong that had been nestled against her pussy lips, and sweetly between her bubble butt's cheeks.

Soon, they were both bare from the waist down, not caring that they both still had their shirts on at all, Ivy simply stood there, Taki hanging onto her.

Ivy then grabbed her wife's hips, feeling the soft skin yield beneath her fingers, bringing Taki in for a passion-filled smooch. She then proceeded to literally make love to her wife while standing up, in the middle of their apartment, without caring in the slightest.

If Taki had any objections, she had thrown them out the window long before, because she humped back against her wife's powerful pelvic thrusts into her core.

Their combined love juices continued to flow, eventually flooding from between them and forming a musky-smelling puddle on the floor beneath them.

Taki threw her head back, her jet-black hair swinging in all directions in the woman's trademark high ponytail, squealing in ecstasy every time Ivy's meat rod slammed into her drenched pussy, feeling as if it were reaching even deeper inside her with each thrust. Also, the added sensation of Ivy's futa balls smacking against her drenched lower labia gave the penetration a little extra "oomph!" Needless to say, that was another sound Taki made each time Ivy slammed into her, making her busty Japanese wife bounce in her arms.

Ivy, meanwhile, drowned her grunts, groans and other sounds of pleasure by burying her face in the amazing Japanese tits in front of her, kissing, sucking and downright motor-boating the plentiful, pale Japanese tit flesh.

A little time later, Taki could feel her legs getting numb, and eventually, she ran out of strength to keep them wrapped around Ivy's waist. She didn't fall, fortunately, as Ivy looped her elbows right under Taki's thighs, moving her hands away from the Japanese' ass with amazing quickness (as expected of a former swordswoman as formidable as Ivy), and then, slowed down her fast fucking of Taki (not without a long, adorable moan and whimper from the brunette, given that she still hadn't hit an orgasm yet) so that she could sit down on the couch (which they were fucking right in front of, after all) and leaned on the back rest, her sweaty shirt fitting comfortably in the couch's soft cushion (furniture bought by Ivy herself, given her rather deep pockets. Nothing but the best for her and her beloved, after all!).

The British vixen cradled her wife in her arms, their nether regions still connected securely, letting Taki get her breath back after the rather sudden interruption of their fucking just a moment ago. Ivy gently caressed Taki's lovely, fit thighs and then, moved her hands back towards the Japanese woman's beautiful bubble butt, squeezing the cheeks lovingly.

Taki lifted her head from the Brit's amazing, enormous breasts she used as momentary pillows and looked up at her beloved, her chocolate-brown eyes shining with adoration, practically seeing her reflection in Ivy's sapphire-blue's. Taki smiled sweetly and leaned in to capture Ivy's luscious, purple-painted lips in a deep, sensuous, slow kiss.

As they smooched, their hands moved to the shirts they were still wearing and unhurriedly took them off of each other's torsos, discarding them without a care in the world.

Ivy broke their kiss to then latch her lips onto Taki's slender, tantalizing neck, raining open-mouth kisses on the pale flesh, making Taki breath's hitch with each kiss, nip and suck.

Her own hands, meanwhile, moved to her British wife's marvelous assets; she played with Ivy's breasts like they were bread dough, caressing, hefting and squeezing the fleshy mounds, marveling at their softness and texture.

"Mmmhmm~" Ivy hummed from her throat in very clear appreciation and approval of the loving care her breasts were receiving from Taki, gasping and sometimes cooing softly when the Japanese woman touched a particularly sensitive spot on her chest.

"Ivy-chan's oppai…sooo big~ Kirei~!" Taki cooed with a playful, gleeful smile on her beautiful face. Ivy half-chuckled, half-moaned.

"Ok…mmm…baby, you sound like Kaede now…ohhh that's nice~! Have you perhaps been watching _Manyuu Hikenchou_ again?" She questioned her wife. Taki blushed just slightly and her eyes turned just a bit shifty.

"Uh…perhaps~?" She tilted her head to the side with a little smile, looking cute as could be, despite their current situation. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think the anime would be far more awesome if that Chifusa lass had a dick. That would sure make things a LOT more fun!" She retorted, getting a good, lyrical laugh from Taki.

"Well, I'm sure _somebody has already written a fanfiction with that scenario, somewhere on the internet._" Taki reasoned, smooching Ivy again. After parting, a fine, silver eyebrow was raised.

"Bloody Hell, I'd read it!" She replied. "That would be SO hot! I'd even commission somebody to draw a doujinshi with it, too." She said that last part more to herself...and was then broken out of her wondering by Taki, who had sneakily raised her hips a bit and then, slammed back down, impaling herself on Ivy's futa meat again, making the platinum blonde gasp and groan in surprise.

"Really, now~? Ivy-chan, seriously? I feel kind of offended here~" She clearly wasn't, but Taki loved teasing her beloved, since she _really_ wanted to continue where they left off earlier. She added weight to her words by grasping Ivy's breasts roughly and tugging on the big, bright-pink, puffy nipples. Ivy cried out in surprise and pleasure in equal measure, before looking up at her wife with defiance.

"Ooohhh? Looks like somebody's jealous of busty fictional women. Well, alright, as you wish~!" She cooed and then, grabbed Taki by the hips and swiftly but gently rotated her body around, her penis still inside Taki's drenched, velvety folds, both lovers moaning as a result.

A moment later, Taki was riding her beloved Brit's girl-dick like a (reverse) Japanese Cowgirl; her legs spread and being held up by Ivy's knees, and the futa now had one of Taki's big and beautiful tits in her grasp while her other hand was fondling the Japanese pussy she was pounding into with renewed vigor.

Taki soon became a whimpering, moaning mess in heat, sputtering gibberish in Japanese as Ivy woman-handled her, treating her body with an amazing mixture of raw, brutal passion and absolute, tender adoration; she touched, fondled and penetrated the Japanese woman, even using some pressure point techniques (which Taki herself taught Ivy) to maximize the sheer pleasure she was feeling, and her quivering, drenched pussy gave the Valentine heiress equal, if not more, pleasure in return.

In the end, Taki and Ivy could not possibly handle any more pleasure; Taki's inner pussy walls and muscles clamped down viciously, amazingly, on Ivy's penis as she took off into orgasm, making the Brit move both hands up to grab and squeeze Taki's breasts and bend her torso forward to mash her own tits against the brunette's back as she came, hard.

Ivy could have sworn she felt her girl-dick melt inside Taki's pussy as she screamed into the woman's back (while Taki screamed loud enough for both of them, herself), shooting spurt after spurt after spurt of hot British futa spunk into Taki's hot depths.

A couple of minutes passed in nothing but blissful post-sex silence. The light of the setting sun filtered in through the nearby window's half-open blinds and gently shined on the two curvaceous, sweat-slicked bodies of the two reincarnated lovers: the Japanese woman slumped on her beloved British wife's curves, back to front, fitting together like two pieces of a beautiful, erotic, naked puzzle.

And as they slept away, completely knocked out after the amazing love-making session they just shared, the eternal lovers' hands were joined together, their fingers intertwined.

There were also tired, blissful smiles on their faces as they slept the evening away.

-o-o-o-

_Transcending history and the world, a tale of love between two souls, eternally retold._

_The legend will never die._

_~FIN~_

**X X X**

**Major****:** **Well...Ok, first off: that took long enough. orz In my defense, Omega-kun started it, and I sort of just sat idly by, letting the initial draft gather dust, and yesterday, I was completely disconnected from the world due to reasons beyond my control...so I got crackin' and finished this sucker. LOL**

**That's what no-internet will do to ya.**

**Hmmm...perhaps I should do that more often. 8D**

**Either way, Omega-kun, this one's yours. You started it. I simply finished the job. o.o7  
><strong> 

**Omega****:** **Cue a blush from me, especially since I was not expecting this to be done for a little bit yet. Not that I am complaining mind you, mi hermano did a fantastic job adding to what I already had. I am just a little surprised that this is done earlier than expected.**

**That said, damn!**

**So, anything else you would like to say to the fine reader's, mi hermano?**

**Major****:** **Hm, well...yeah. I wanna give a little shout-out to a good friend of ours.**

**ScarletVirus-kun, we hope you're doing well, since you've gone sort of M.I.A on us lately. So, we hope this new installment in our "Love Beyond Time" saga will get you to pop out of wherever you're at to give it a read and a review. : 3**

**So, to all of you, beautiful people, fellow perverts and fans of "Soul Calibur", have a nice day~! (Does a double gun hand sign)**

**PS: That was a reference. LOL**

**Omega****:** **Well said mi hermano. And with that, we leave it to you, our readers. Review if you can, especially if you want to see more.  
><strong>**Major****:** **Also! Another, final reference!**

**There's nowhere else we would rather post stories...then RIGHT HERE! On FanFiction . net! (Gives a thumbs up and a toothless grin)**

**Omega****: Bang! Bang!**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
